Long Journey
by bookworm3334
Summary: Beast boy has a incident with the Beast and he is kicked off the team. Everyone misses him but one person misses him the most, Raven. Beast boy goes to Japan to learn to control the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Titans tower but everything doesn't look as it seems someone on their team is missing and that person was Beast boy. Ever since the accident two weeks ago with the Beast Robin kicked him off the team and everyone was upset that he was gone the Tower was silent but there were cry's deep in the tower. Down the hall in Ravens room she was on her bed weeping for Beast boy to come back. Raven had feelings for the changling she missed him and she was mad at Robin for kicking off the team before he left he told Raven that he loved her. He wanted to know how she felt but Raven froze she didn't know what to say when he told her that he loved her and she paid the price for not responding he left before she say how she felt and she hated herself for it. Beast boy said that he would find a way to control the beast and when he did he would come back to them but Robin threatened to put him in jail if he ever tried to come back. Raven held a chicken close to her as she cried it was the one that Beast boy won her at a festival and she loved it but she never thanked him for getting it for her. "Beast boy please come back" Raven said still crying

**BB**

Beast boy walked up the steps he looked up and saw that they went to the very tippy top of mountain he sighed and started walking up. Beast boy was all the way in Japan he was told that someone was able to help him with his Beast problem he was led to here and said he lived on the top. "Well I guess it will be worth it" Beast boy started walking he could have just turned into a bird but he didn't want to use his powers anymore he hated them and wished he never had them. He made it to the top and saw a big gate he walked in and he instantly saw people fighting with masks and the masks were animal masks. They all stopped and watched him walk he was stopped by someone with a wolf mask "What do you want stranger" Asked the Man in the wolf mask "I was told that a man lived here and he could help me with a problem that I have" The man in the wolf mask pointed to a door "He's in their his name is Sensei Wong" "Thank you" Said Beast boy The man in the wolf mask bowed and so did beast boy he has been to Japan before with the Titans but he didn't want to think of them but he missed Raven but he pushed her aside and walked into the building he saw a old man in a red robe sitting and Beast boy could tell that he was meditating thanks to Raven but he knew that disturbing someone when they are meditating they get mad so Beast boy sat down and waited for Sensei Wong to be finished but as he did this he heard someone talking to him "What is it you need traveler" Beast looked over to the Sensei Wong "I have a problem and I was told you could help me" "What is wrong with you " Beast boy told him everything about the Beast and his powers and how he killed a group of people for hurting Raven and he needed help. Sensei Wong listened and poured tea in two cups and gave one to Beast boy. Beast boy drank the tea and he loved how it tasted it was better than Ravens tea but he wasn't here for that.

"I will help you but here I teach people to find their potential and when they do" But Beast boy interrupted him "When they do, do they get a mask" Sensei Wong didn't answer "No you get that right when you come here so people will know why you came every mask shows you why they are here" Beast boy nodded "What is your name Traveler" "My name is Beast boy" Sensei Wong stopped him "No not what people call you what is you name your mother gave you" Beast boy fell silent "My name is Garfield" "Well Gāfīrudo you are welcome to stay and tomorrow you will get your identity here with several others that came here" "What does Gāfīrudo mean" "It is your name in Japanese" "Oh ok" Sensei Wong snapped his fingers and women with the wolf mask came in "Hai Sensei" "karai show Gāfīrudo to his room" Karai bowed toward Sensei Wong "Hai Sensei" she started walking away Beast boy got up and followed her into a building everywhere he turned someone was fighting or practicing with whatever they had or was exercising. Beast boy then looked over the girl Karai she had a nice body and had black short hair. "Your room is here we have dinner at sunset" "Thank you Karai you are very kind" Beast boy couldn't tell but when he said this Karai blushed under her mask and walked away. "He is very kind and not bad looking" Karai thought to herself now every time she thought of green changling she had butterfly's in her stomach.

Karai sat at table with everyone eating food Sensei Wong sat on the end facing everyone "Karai go see if Gāfīrudo wants to eat" Karai nodded and got up and walked over to to Beast boys room. When she got there she opened his door just a crack a peaked in. When she did this she saw Beast boy doing pushups while staring at a picture. Karai had to admit that he had great muscular body and his height was good tall and muscular just what she liked. Karai shook her head snapping her out of her deep thought and stare "What am I saying I came over here to get him so he can have food just hurry up and walk away" Karia thought to herself when she opened her mouth nothing came out because Beast boy stood up and he turned and she had a good view of his abs and masculine chest but Karai loved his arms they look safe and comfortable just how she liked it.

Karia couldn't help but stare in awe but what stopped her was when he started punching the air like a boxer but after 5 punches he grabbed his duffel bag and put on a hook behind the bathroom door. He then started punching the bag and every time he punched harder than the last one after a while he looked like he was ready to kill and he was punching so hard that his knuckles were bleeding and after a minute doing that he gave a yell and kicked the bag making fly toward his door. Karai walked slowly away from the door and after a minute she walked in "Gāfīrudo it is time to eat" Beast boy quickly put his shirt on and put the picture he was looking at under is pillow. "Ok thank you for coming to get me Karai"

Karai nodded and walked out of his room, he quickly followed her and when they got to the table everyone was done eating so it was just Karai and Beast boy. As they ate karai would always sneak a look to Beast boy and she was happy that he didn't pay attention but after a few minutes Sensei Wong came in Karai quickly stood up and bowed. Beast did exactly what she did and went back to eating. "Gāfīrudo come with me I must speak to you" Beast boy nodded and followed Sensei Wong out the door leaving Karia eating.

"I must tell you that you are going to have to wake up bright and early tomorrow so you can get what your identity or what you call a mask" Beast boy nodded and kept following Sensei Wong into a building when they walked in it was dark and the only light was a candle in front of a wall and there was stuff hanging from it and when he got closer he couldn't believe what it was. There was masks hanging with every animal you could think of. "Gāfīrudo every one of this masks have a meaning to why you came to my school why you asked for my help" Sensei Wong told Beast boy every meaning to every mask and when they were done Beast boy wanted to get the bat because he was blind and needed to find his way. That's what Beast boy was going to do he was going to get the bat. Sensei Wong set him back to go eat and when he did this he came into view of the table and saw that Karai wasn't there "She must have went to bed" Beast boy thought to himself. He ate all of his food and picked his plate up and cleaned it. He walked over to his room and laid in the bed and thought of Raven and how much he loved her. He missed her and wanted to be with her but he couldn't Robin would send him to Jail. Beast boy then remembered how he left he thought Robin would let him leave in peace but he did the exact opposite.

**Flash Back**

Beast boy was running as fast as he could while he heard gunshots behind him and saw the bullets they shot at him wiz passed his head and body. Beast boy kept running until he heard a gunshot and they was a searing pain in his leg he fell over and looked at his leg and saw amounts of blood coming out of his leg. He started limping and when he did this he limped into a building and hid. A pac of swat and police officers and even military were and the door and threw a grenade inside. When they grenade blew Beast boy changed into a tick and hid. When the police and S.W.A.T and military came in they stopped and looked around when they did see him they went to the door and spoke into a walkie talkie "Robin come in Robin his nowhere I sight" Beast boy couldn't believe that Robin did this but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the man say "Yes sir" Everyone aimed there guns in every direction and even in Beast boys direction "FIRE" Screamed the man that was on the walkie talkie. They started shooting and the whole place was lit of flashes from their guns and he could see the bullets falling to the floor and leave big piles. Beast couldn't stay in the air for long he turned back to normal when he heard the gunshots stop he ran toward the window as he did this he heard someone scream "SHOOT HIM DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE" He Heard five shots and three got him two in his leg again and one in his shoulder.

When he jumped through he turned into a falcon and flew away while carrying a picture in his claws.

**End of Flash Back**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy put his hand beneath the pillow and grabbed the picture when he pulled into view it was a picture of Raven smiling. He was lucky that he got the picture it was so worth being beat up for and thrown out a window and you wonder who did that. Beast boy smiled and put the picture next to his bed facing him. Beast boy started crying and fell asleep with a smile on his face and with tears on his face.

**Next Day**

Beast boy woke up to sound of birds singing he looked over to see what time it was but there was no clock he groaned and walked up to the window he looked and saw the sun rising. It was beautiful just how the sun rise was like at the Tower he smiled and remembered how Raven would always watch the sunrise he imagined her next to him but he was interrupted by a voice behind him. When he looked it was Karai "Gāfīrudo it is time" Beast boy nodded and followed Karia they went behing the school and walked up stone stairs when they reached the top it was flat and there was a big house and everyone that went to the school was there with their masks on and was sitting behind three people that were bowing toward Sensei Wong Beast boy walked over and did what the other three did. As he did this Sensei Wong picked up one of the three people that were sitting next to him "It is your time choose wisely and remember you won't be judged" The boy nodded and walked into the building after a minute he came out wearing the bat mask "Why have you chosen this" Asked Sensei Wong the boy then said "I am blind and I need to find my way" Said the figure. "Shit shit shit shit" Beast boy said in his head "What am I going to do now I can't do the same thing because everyone may think I copied him" Beast boy wasn't paying attention after he didn't know that it was his turn next and when it was he didn't know what to do. "It is your turn Gāfīrudo choose wisely my son" Beast boy was taken aback by what he said he had never had someone call him their son.

Beast boy then found himself walking into the house but when he did it was dark and the only light was a candle in front of the masks on the wall he looked at all of them but he didn't know what to do he started crying and thought that everyone would think that he was weak and a child but something caught his eye he turned to the right and saw something glitter. He walked toward it and when he came to it his eyes widened it was a mask but it was black and it kind of looked like Slades mask but It was completely black and the top was cut off so you could still see his spikey hair. Beast boy put the mask to his face and the mask pretty much grabbed his face and when it did this Beast boy started screaming but his screams couldn't be heard he fell over and watched as his whole body was engulfed in black when it was all over he looked at himself.

He had black amor on that looked like the Dark nights uniform and the mask was sealed on his face he tried to take it off but it wouldn't come off he was scared it was scary he suddenly found a mirror where the mask was he grabbed it and looked at himself he had black hair now and his eyes were black now as well he couldn't see through his left eye because it was covered and so he could only look through his right eye "Man I look like Slade and that isn't even funny but you have to admit it does show off my muscles more" Beast boy laughed he headed toward the door.

when he came out everyone gasped and froze in place he heard people talking about the shadow and he thought that mask was a bad one so he ignored it and went toward his new master his new leader but he was quickly stopped when he was in front of his Sensei "Gāfīrudo why have you chosen this mask" Beast boy froze he didn't know what to say but somehow he was able to find something to say "Sensei I found it in the dark in the shadows and I'm in the shadows I'm in the dark and I need to find my way out to the light" Sensei nodded his head "Well done my son well done"

Beast boy sat down in the crowd of people that were now his brothers and sisters. After there was a party for the new brothers and sisters, beast boy was getting annoyed because people kept calling him Shadow or by his real name and after a while when someone called him by his real name he acted as if he was going to kill them and they stopped calling him by his real name but they still called him shadow.

"Kage Kage" Beast boy turned around and saw a group of girls calling him he wondered why all the girls won't leave him alone he was about to walk away until he saw Karai with the group of girls he walked over and all the girls kept calling him shadow "Kage Kage can we train together" "Kage you don't want to train with her train with me" He then was being swarmed by the girls and he was quickly pulled away when he was far away from the girls he looked to see who grabbed him. It was Karai "Gāfīrudo are you ok" "Yes Karai I'm fine are you ok you look like you're ready to kill"

**(Right her is when I start calling BB SHADOW SO DON'T FREAK OUT BB IS NO MORE ITS NOW SHADOW BB=SHADOW)**

Karai then realized that she wasn't wearing her mask, she put her mask on but Shadow stopped her and pulled off her mask "Don't hide behind your mask Karai" Karai just stared into Shadows eye she didn't like how it was black now she missed his green eyes and she thought he looked like a pirate with only one eye to see but she was happy that she could see all of masculine body now. "Karai I need your help I can't remove my mask and I scared that something is wrong" Karai just put her hand on his cheek and kept it there. "Gāfīrudo there's nothing wrong with the mask it's how it works come with me I will tell you more about it cause I can tell your confused by it" Shadow nodded and followed Karai into her room she pulled out a big book and pulled to a page showing a man in black.

"Your mask is ancient Gāfīrudo it has powers that you can ever imagine, it can heal you it can help you it will protect you until you reach your full potential" Shadow looked at Karai "What do you mean it has powers like it has a mind of its own" Karai nodded "It is a part of you now people say it only shows is when it is needed most and when you die or pass away or if you don't need any more it will vanish and wait until someone needs it" Shadow couldn't believe it "It came to me because I needed it" Karai just nodded "But" Shadow looked over to Karai "But?" "But it will be against you as well" "What do you mean it will be against me" Karai looked at Shadow "It is dangerous it can kill you if you use it for wrong doing, but we won't have to worry about that because Sensei says that he sees a good man in you" Shadow looked at Karai "Thank you Karai you are a good friend" Shadow got up and went to look for his Sensei.

Once Shadow found Sensei Wong he was in deep meditation "Sensei I am sorry for bothering you but I need to ask you something" Shadows Sensei opened his eyes and looked at Shadow "Of course my son what Is it" "Well I have to ask you something about my mask" "What do you need to know" "Karai told me that It can be dangerous" "Yes it can so you need to learn to control your anger because the masks power is to strong you can hurt someone even if you didn't mean to" "Well how do I control it" "Well you are going to have to meditate like me so you can channel the power and the energy" Sensei Wong stood up and walked over to him. "You start meditating now" Sensei Wong sat shadow down and showed him how to meditate and in no time shadow was meditating "Gāfīrudo whenever you have the spare time use it to meditate. Do you understand my son?" "Yes Sensei I understand" Sensei Wong stood up and walked out of the room leaving Shadow to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was asleep except for one person. Raven watched the city she couldn't fall asleep she felt someone close by and she was on full alert. "What am I feeling right now" Raven said aloud to herself right when she finished her sentence the Titan alarm went off. She heard Robin scream "TITANS TROUBLE" And heard footsteps outside her door but some stopped and knocked on her door. Raven put her good on and opened her door to find Spark standing there. "Raven there's trouble we have to go" Raven just pushed him to the side "I know that idiot and don't talk to me right now I'm not in the mood" Raven walked away she didn't want to talk to Spark or anyone she just wanted to meditate and go to bed.

"There's robbery at the bank TITANS GO" Everyone ran out the door Raven and Star took the sky, Cyborg was in the T car with Spark and Robin was on his R cycle. It was really dark outside and when they got there the Robbers were wearing black clothing and ski masks "You know black isn't your color" Robin then screamed "TITA" but he was cut off by someone screaming. The Titans watched as one of the robbers was pulled to the shadows. The robbers pulled out there guns and started looking around. One the robbers started running away while holding a bag of money "FUCK THIS IM LEAVING" Cyborg was about to shoot him with his arm cannon but someone ran at him fast so fast that he could win Kid Flash at a race. The figure grabbed the robber and ran with him "NO HELP MEEEEEE" But the direction the robber was pulled to fell silent. The rest of the robbers just watched as someone was pounced on and the robbers started shooting the figure looked and the figure had a mask on that was a wolf.

The figure stood there and just watched until another figure came and used his body as a shield. The Titans watched as the figure fell to the ground the other one started screaming at the fallen hero but quickly stopped when he stood up and threw a ninja star and one of the robbers. The robber grabbed his hand and blood squirted out. The robber fell and fainted right there the others started shooting but the figure pulled out his katana's and spun them in a circle motion protecting himself from the bullets all of a sudden the figure ran toward them and cut their guns in half. (Ok now just imagine this part in slow motion because in the eyes of the Titans and everyone else he is moving supersonic speed ok get the picture good" Shadow put his blades away and kicked one of the robbers making him fly upward as he was falling down shadow held his breathed and everything went in slow motion the figure was falling slowly toward the ground. Shadow ran toward him and punched him in the stomach making him hit the ground hard. Shadow than ran toward the others and punched one in the face while he kicked one in the face. They both fell he ran toward the last to and punched one in the stomach and upper cutted the other one making him fall on his back. (Ok now slow motion ends here) Shadow stood there as all the robbers fell to the ground behind him in pain. Shadow walked over to karai she was shot in the arm and in the leg she was bleeding bad. Shadow looked at the surprised Titans he picked karai up in bridal style and was about to walk away until Cyborg spoke up "HEY HEY WE CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT"

Shadow stopped and looked back "I cant have them know its me I will just act like I don't know any English" Shadow thought to himself he then looked at Robin when he was talking "DO YOU WORK FOR SLADE" Robin screamed "Robin I bet he doesn't know any English because look the other one she wearing Japanese clothing and why do you think he's working for Slade" Cyborg said "LOOK AT HIS MASK AND HIS UNIFORM HE LOOKS LIKE SLADE AND ONE OF HIS BOTS" Robin screamed back Cyborg was about to scream back at him until Raven stopped them both "YOU GUYS HIS FRIEND IS DYING AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS ARGUE WE NEED TO HELP HIM" Everyone fell silent and looked and the figure "Yes friends we must help them"

Shadow then interrupted them "Wareware wa ōku no jikan o motte ikenai isoi" Spark then gave him a confused look "Ummmm dude speak English please were not in Africa" Raven slapped him "Oww what was that for" Spark said while rubbing the back of his head "That's not African stupid its Japanese and he said we have to hurry we don't have much time" Everyone nodded they started running toward the tower but Shadow was running faster than everyone else "MAN THAT GUY CAN RUN HE MUST BE REALLY STRONG TO CARRY THE OTHER ONE LIKE THAT" Everyone nodded Raven then spoke "Well he must really care about them since he's running like that" Everyone nodded.

When they were at the tower they led Shadow toward the Med bay. Shadow set Karai down and took her mask off everyone gasped "Dude she's a girl and she's pretty cute" Spark said but when he said that he was pushed to the wall facing Shadow "I know a little bit of English American and I don't like how you talking about her" Shadow did a good accent with his voice he let Spark go and went back to working on karai he started taking off her shirt but stopped until he was near her chest he looked and the other boys "Watashi wa kore o okonau toki, watashi wa koko de sorera o hoshī to omowanai" Shadow said to Raven. Raven just nodded "What did he say" Asked Robin "He said he didn't want you guys in here while he did this" Raven and Star shoved the boys out and went back to helping Shadow. Shadow already had her shirt and put a cloth on her chest area so no one could see her. He started stitching the wounds and after a few minutes of stitching he was done. Raven looked at him and she couldn't read his emotions but that never happened before well it has but that was with Beast boy.

Raven watched as Shadow sat next to Karai and was rubbing her hand. Raven thought about it for a minute and finally said "Anata no onamaehanandesuka" Shadow looked at Raven and said "Kage" and looked back at karai "friend Raven what did you ask him" Star asked while they walked out of the room "I asked him what his name was and its Shadow" "Well at least we know his name now" Robin said while looking at the girls "How is she" asked Cyborg "She's fine" Raven said "Do you think they going out" Everyone looked at Spark "Why do you want to know" Asked Raven "I was just wondering" "Well I think so because after he was done stitching her up he held her hand and stroked it" Raven said but she felt really jealousy that she couldn't have anyone to love since beast boy left "Ah man" Eveyone looked at Spark "Ummm I lost a dollar" Spark said while rubbing his neck.

"Well im going to go in there and heal her" Raven said but Robin stopped her "NO don't heal her I want them to stay a little longer so we know there good and not bad" "Ummm earth to Robin he stopped those robbers I think he's good" Spark said everyone nodded their head in agreement "Well I want to make sure did you see how fast he moved he was faster than Kid Flash KID FLASH" Robin screamed then all of a sudden a flash of yellow and red and dark purple appeared. "Someone say my name" Said KF while setting down Jinx "Ya we were just talking about you" Said Spark "Well I heard Robin say that someone was faster than me" "Who could be faster than Kf" Jinx said while hugging her boyfriend. "This guy named Shadow he beat up this robbers like nothing and his friend got hurt there in the Med lab right now" Cyborg said "Well lets go meet him" Kf said while walking toward the door but Raven stopped everyone

"Don't you guys think he will be mad if someone goes in when his friend is trying to rest" Everyone looked at each other and all nodded their heads. "Come on we are going to look at the security footage" Robin said and everyone followed him and watched the footage. "Ok this is Shadow right here when he runs towards them he is standing right here while the robbers fall to the ground" Robin said he played the footage and like he said Shadow ran towards them and then he was standing on the other side of the group as they all fell to the ground and he paused it "You see he's faster than KF" Spark said KF just watched and then spoke "You guys are right he's faster than me and the original flash even combined" Everyone just looked at flash. Cyborg patted his back "Its ok man you had all the glory for a few years" KF just laughed

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Spark said everyone agreed with him and went to the common room but everyone froze when they saw Shadow in lotus position levitating off the floor. "Dude is he meditating" Spark said Raven quickly shut everyone up "You guys he's meditating be quite" But she was to late Spark ran toward Shadow. Everyone told him to leave Shadow alone but he didn't listen. Spark went to Shadows ear and burped really loud. Shadows eyes widened and he stood up and looked at Spark. "Uh oh" Spark said then Shadow grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. Everyone ran toward Shadow and was telling him to let go Shadow was screaming on the top of his lungs "Anata inmature ga ki" Shadow then looked toward the common room doors and saw Karai standing there "Gāfīrudo! Teishi Teishi" Shadow looked at Spark one more time and dropped him to the floor. "karai Daijōbudesuka" "Hai, IM no bakkin"

"What are they talking about" Asked Robin while lifting up Spark "He's asking if she's ok and she said that she's fine" Raven said Spark shoved everyone and pointed his finger in Shadows face "Hey man you didn't have to choke me it was just a joke" Shadow looked at karai acting like he didn't know what he said Karai saw this and went along "He's sorry he has a short temper what did you do to him" Spark just blushed when she was talking to him "I kind of ummmmm you know like ummmm" Raven then said "He burped in his ear when he was meditating" Karai then gave Spark a look "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" Karai screamed Spark shrunk "IT was just A JOKE" Spark screamed back Shadow stood on front of karai and screamed "Kanojo o anata no koe o agete ikenai" Karai then started rubbing Shadows arm "Calm down Shadow calm down" She grabbed his face and made him look at her "Kage Anata ga meisō suruhitsuyōgāru" Shadow just nodded and started meditating again "Do you guys have tea or books he can read"

Everyone looked at Raven "Ya I have books he can read but there in English" "That's fine he can read English really well he just can't speak it that well" Raven then made a portal and a books came out she gave them to karai. Karai walked to Shadow and set them in front of him making sure not to disturb him. Raven then made some tea and was about to pour some in a cup until karai stopped her "No it's ok he has his own" Karai walked over to his bag and pulled out a kettle and a cup with sugar. Karai grabbed Ravens kettle and poured it into the other kettle and walked over to Shadow "Kage kage" Shadow opened his eyes and when he saw the tea he looked at karai "Arigatō karai" "Don't thank me thank ummm sorry whats your name" "Its Raven" karai just smiled and pointed toward Raven "Karasu, Karasu wa, ocha o tsukutta" Shadow looked at Raven "Thank you very much Raven" Shadow said while grabbing a book and opened it.

"How does he drink his tea if he can't take off his mask" Ask Cyborg Karai then looked at Shadow "Well I told you guys what his mask was and that it couldn't come off so you guys need to ask him" Everyone looked at Raven "Why are you guys looking at me for" "Well since you're the only one that can speak the language maybe it's better if you ask" Spark said "Ugggg fine" Raven walked up to Shadow but she stopped when he lifted up hi tea cup and put it to his face. Raven moved to the side so everyone could see. Everyone watched as Shadows mask opened up on the bottom part of his face it wrapped around his head and his lips and his chin was the only thing you could see he drank all of his tea and his mask wrapped around his mouth again and he continued reading. "DUDE THAT'S SO COOL I WANT A MASK LIKE THAT" Spark screamed "SHHHHHHHH" Said Karai "Ooops sorry" Everyone looked back at Shadow he was staring at Spark "Kanari aru ka, watashi wa anata no messēji o anata o katto shimasu" Shadow said and continued reading.

"What did he say" Asked Spark karai than rubbed her neck "He didn't say anything important" Raven just smiled "Spark he said to be quite or he's going to cut your tongue out" Spark covered his mouth and whimpered. Everyone looked over to where they heard someone laughing when they looked Shadow was laughing and he couldn't stop. Karai looked at Spark "You made him laugh" Spark uncovered his mouth "It's what I do" But Spark was quickly interrupted by a sound of pain coming from Shadow.

Everyone looked and saw Shadow gripping his heart and making sounds of pain. When karai saw this she quickly ran toward him "Gāfīrudo!" Shadow extended his hand making Karai stop "I am fine must meditate" Shadow said trying to act like he didn't know any English. Shadow stood up and started walking towards the roof. When he was gone everyone looked at Karai "Is he going to be ok" Asked Cyborg while taking a bite out of his meaty sandwich "I don't know I've never seen that happen before and he doesn't express his emotions that much" "Well you guys can stay here as long as you want until you get better" Karai nodded "Thank you but im going to go meditate with Shadow I will see you guys at sunset when we can eat" Everyone watched as Karai made her way toward the roof "Raven why don't you go meditate with them" Raven looked at Robin with a confused look "Why should I do that" Robin then gave Raven a smirk "Because you meditate, drink tea, read books just like Shadow does and he needs to control his emotions just like you do and if Karai didn't exist I'm pretty sure you two would make a good couple" Raven blushed and since her hood was off everyone was able to see "Fine but I DON'T LIKE HIM" Raven then made her way toward the roof and when she was there she was welcomed by a sound of peace and silence.

Raven looked at Karai and Shadow meditating Shadow was levitating but Karai was just sitting there on the ground "Yes Raven what do you need" Karai asked while turning around "How did you know it was me" "Well I sensed you when you were coming up" "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you" "No its fine Raven don't worry and yes you can meditate with us" Raven looked surprise "How did you" "Shadow taught me how to read the mind and read emotions I can see it on your face" Raven just smiled "You two must be a happy couple" Karai was now levitating but her eyes shot wide open and she fell on her butt "ME and Shadow are not a couple we are just close friends" Raven was able to see that karai was blushing and Raven just smirked at this "But you wished that you two were together" Karai just looked at Shadow and pushed a piece of his hair from his face.

"Yes I wish we could be something more but he has feelings for another girl" "If you don't mind me asking do you know who he likes" Karai looked at Raven "No I don't know if I did I would force him to go talk to her because he will reach his full potential if he tells her he loves her" "Why doesn't just get it over with so he can be normal again" Karai looked at Shadow and then at Raven "Our Sensei told me that he will tell her when the time comes and not to rush him or hell will break lose" Raven just nodded to this "Well are going to meditate with us or not" karai just smiled at Raven and Raven smiled back to what Karai said to her.

Raven opened her eyes and found Karai meditating but Shadow was nowhere in sight "karai Karai Shadow is gone" Karai opened her eyes and smiled "No he's still here look up" Raven gave karai a confused look and looked up. Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shadow was levitating and was still meditating he was ten feet in the air or maybe fifteen "WOW I haven't seen anyone meditate like that before" karai just laughed "Well you better get used to it because he meditates like that all the time" "Really how does he do it" Karai just looked down and smiled "He told me he thinks about the family he lost and the woman he loves" Raven looked at Karai and looked back at Shadow and saw him slowly coming back down.

Shadow opened his eye and looked at Raven "Hello Raven how was your meditation" Raven looked surprised that he could speak perfect English "Your speaking English but how" Raven could tell that he was smiling under his mask "I know how to speak English but it didn't want to talk to guys because I thought you all were annoying" Raven just smiled at him. Shadow quickly stood up at looked at the sunset "Karai it is dinner time we must eat and head to bed" Karai just nodded her head and stood up Raven was about to get up by herself but she saw a hand extended out to here she looked up and saw that it was Shadows hand. Raven smiled and took his hand but when she did a vision came to her head.

"**Shadow whats wrong are you ok" "MY heart Karai I I don't know what's happing! Go get sensei he will know what to do please hurry" Raven watched as Karai ran away and the vision ended**


	4. Chapter 4

"Raven, Raven" Raven looked at Shadow and gave him a fake smile "Are you ok Raven" "Yes Shadow I am fine thank you for asking" Shadow nodded and walked with Raven to the common room. Once they entered they were hit by a disgusting smell "What is the dreadful smell" Raven looked at Shadow and looked at Everyone at Shadow surprised "DUDE I KNEW YOU COULD SPEAK ENGLISH" Spark jumped up and did a little victory dance "I taught myself how to speak your language when I was meditating" Spark stopped his little dance and sighed "Oh" Raven just smiled at what he said because she knew that he was lying but she was quickly disrupted by Star flying toward Shadow and giving him a hug "STAR WAIT DON'T" But it was too late Star gave him a bone crushing hug and everyone thought he was going to be mad but instead he just stood there perfectly fine and patted Stars back "Thank for the hug Starfire but can you please let me go I don't do hugging" Star let go and giggled and walked back to the kitchen "Well since you don't do hugs I BET YOU DO VIDEO GAMES" Spark yelled and tossed a controller to Shadow.

Shadow caught it but Raven could tell he had a confused look on his face "Video games, technology is a big waste of time and space you should read a book or walk outside away from these dreadful things" Shadow tossed the controller back to Spark "Dude you sound just like RAVEN and that's not good" Raven blushed but she started to blush even more when Shadow started to talk again "Well at least Raven knows how to spend her time and energy on things that won't rot her brain and make her stupid" Raven couldn't hold it in she was blushing madly and she started to laugh at Shadows comment. Everyone looked at Raven "Dude you just made Raven laugh my jokes can even make her smile" Spark said Raven stopped laughing and was about to say something but Shadow spoke before she did "That's because your jokes make no sense my friend and they are also very annoying I have been here for one day I see you as and annoying little boy that is immature"

Raven started to laugh again and this made Spark angry "Well you know what if you think your so tuff how about we spar" Everyone fell silent and to see what Shadow would say "I would be happy to do the thing you call spar but I want you to know one thing" Shadow got closer to Spark and looked him deep in the eye "I will not stop until you give up and you have to give me a gift if I win and if you win I will have to give you a gift" Spark just nodded "OK if I win I get to have a kiss from Karai" Everyone fell silent and gasped at what Spark said "Is that a problem" Spark just smiled it took everything Shadow had to not tear him apart "No it is not" "Well what do I have to give to you if win" Shadow looked around the room and when he saw Raven he stopped and stared at her for a while "If I win your friend Raven has to give me a KISS" Everyone mouths hit the floor and Raven just went wide eyed and blushed to what Shadow said "Deal" Spark shook Shadows hand "Remember there's no going back" Shadow walked away and said "I will be meditating come get me when you are ready" Spark just growled at him and walked away but when he did so he was faced by an angry Raven.

Raven pushed him into the wall and started yelling at him "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LOOK WHAT YOU GOT ME INTO" "SORRY don't worries Raven I will beat him" Everyone soon heard someone laughing and looked in the direction it was coming from and when they did it was Karai "I highly doubt that. This isn't the first time someone has done this" "Really" Cyborg said while getting a nod from Karai "Yep" "What happens to the guys he fought against" Raven asked while folding her arms across her chest "Well they usually need a doctor and they are injured for months. One time Shadow had to fight against three guys that wanted to marry me" "What happened" Asked Spark "Well let's just say that there in a better place now" Karai stood up "You got yourself in a big mess kid and I feel sorry for you" Spark then had sweat falling down his face "Ya I feel sorry for him too because if he loses he going to find himself in another dimension" Raven then got up and started to walk away "Where are you going" Spark stood up and looked at Raven "Im going to get Shadow so we can get this over with" "WAIT IM NOT READY YET RAVEN" But he was to late Raven was gone and she was going to go get Shadow "Man I am screwed"

Shadow was levitating off the ground in the guest room. Raven slowly walked up to him "Shadow he's ready" Shadow opened his eye and Raven could tell he was smiling "All ready" Raven just laughed and blushed she put her hood on but found it back where it was, off. Raven looked and saw Shadow staring at her "Keep it off Raven you look better with it off" Raven just blushed again "Are you sure you want to go through with this bet" "Well I don't want him to kiss my sister now do I" Raven eyes widened "KARAI IS YOU SISTER" "Well yes and no" Raven gave him a confused look "What do you mean yes and no" "Karai is not my sister but she is like one to me" Raven then realized what he as talking about "Oh now I get it, well hope you win" Raven then started walking away "Do want me to win so you can kiss me" Raven stopped and turned around she blushing madly now "NO!" "So you don't want to kiss me do you think I'm not attractive or do you think I will be a bad kisser" Raven quickly spoke before he could say anything else "No I think you look great" Raven realized what she said and started talking fast "Well when I mean by great like you have a nice body but I don't see like that I'm just saying and I bet you're not bad of a kisser but I don't really care about that because I don't really see you like that" But Raven was quickly stopped talking when she found a finger on her lips.

"Raven you talk too much and too fast slow down and breathe or you're going to faint" Raven quickly blushed she saw that Shadow was really close to her now and she didn't know what to say "I-I-I-I" Raven was stuttering she never stuttered but Shadow put his hands on her face and made her look at him "Its ok Raven now let's go" Raven quickly nodded and started speed walking to the training room blushing really crazy when she was there she sat down with the others "Yo Raven you ok you look really sick and you look like you have a fever" Cyborg walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead. Raven pushed his hand away and put her hood up "I'm fine Cyborg don't worry I just feel really hot right now"

Spark stood there in the middle of the room "Looks like he's a no show so I WIN" Spark was about to walk over to Karai but Karai stopped him and pointed behind him. Spark gulped and turned around and was facing Shadow "Now why would I want to miss something like this" Shadow got in a fighting stance that everyone thought looked weird but when they saw Karai's face they thought different. Robin came between them "Ok you guys here are the rules if you fall on your back three times you lose and the other one is declared winner and on the final round you get to use your powers or whatever you want" Shadow nodded his head and Spark got in a boxing stance "Ready set GO" Robin screamed

Spark ran toward Shadow but Shadow simply moved to the side and stuck out his foot making Spark fall. When spark was about to get up Shadow punched him in the back and made him fall back down. "Point Shadow" Robin said while pointing to Shadow. Spark got up and got back into position "It was very foolish to run at someone you never fought before" Spark just growled at him and looked to the bleachers and stopped and looked at Raven. Raven gave him a glare that he knew what meant he gulped and got ready "Shadows right you know it was pretty dumb to run at him" Cyborg said while watching Raven just nodded in agreement.

"Ready set GO" Robin screamed again Spark ran at Shadow again but when he got close he stopped and threw a punch Shadow caught it and everyone gasped Spark gave Shadow a scared look Shadow chuckled "Very foolish indeed" Spark eyes widened Shadow kicked him in the gut and made him fall on his back again. Spark was about to get up but Shadow put his foot on his chest and pushed him back down "Point Shadow" Robin said Spark got up and got in a fighting position "Ok you guys you can use weapons and your powers" Robin said "Ready set GO" Spark smiled and looked at Shadow "You want to know why people call me Spark" Sparks hand started to… Spark it was waves of electricity and he pointed to Shadow and electricity shot out of his hand toward Shadow. Shadow used his speed and dogged this he then threw and ninja star at the lights and the lights started to flicker. Spark started to look around for Shadow but couldn't see him. When the light flickered Spark screamed in pain and when the light came back on he had a cut on his arm. The light flickered again and he screamed again when the light came back on he had a cut on his chest he then saw Shadow running at him. Shadow threw a ninja star at him. Spark dogged this and then Shadow punched him and made him fall on his back. Spark tried to get up but Shadow put his blade in his face "Point Shadow, Shadow wins" Robin said Spark looked at Raven and saw that she had a surprised look on her face when she saw him staring at her she gave him a mad look but in Ravens mind she was happy but she didn't know why she should be upset but she isn't. Spark looked at Shadow and saw that Shadow had his hand toward him.

"Well are you going to take it or are you going to take a nap there" Spark just smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled himself up "You are very good Spark but you need to watch your footwork and not charge so early or you will defiantly lose. If you were an enemy you wouldn't be breathing right now" Spark just nodded Shadow started walking away but before he left Spark called out to him "WAIT YOU WON ARE YOU NOT GOING TO KEEP YOUR PART OF THE DEAL" Shadow stopped "Your right I am a man of my word" Shadow walked over to Raven. Raven saw this and quickly stood up Shadow put his hand on Raven's chin and made her look at him. Shadows lower part quickly unwrapped and Shadow leaned in and pushed his lips on Ravens. When he did this Raven quickly forgot about her worries and the world to her faded away and it was just her and Shadow. Raven wrapped her arms around Shadows neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper.

When Shadow pulled away he looked Raven deep in the eye "You're a good kisser Raven I hope we can do that again real soon" Shadow let go of Raven and kissed her one more time and walked away leaving a very surprised group. Raven turned to see everyone eyes were on her. "What are you guys looking at" Raven quickly made a portal and found herself in her room she quickly went to her mirror and looked at it she then found herself in Nevermore and saw all of her emotions dancing around she even saw Angry and Timid with smiles on their faces. "Welcome Raven" Raven looked to Knowledge and saw that she had a big smile on her face "WE need to talk" Raven said aloud everyone looked at Raven and came close "He's so dreamy and handsome and strong" Happy said "He's so cool and brave and just everything about him is awesome" Brave said all of Ravens emotions nodded in agreement "Ok you guys I know you like him but you can't your not allowed to ok" Happy looked as if she was about to cry her eyes out "WHAT WHY" "Because I still love Beast boy" Everyone groaned "Are you kidding me your still waiting for puke bag he's got Raven get over him" Angry shouted "I don't care what you guys say I'm still waiting for him" Raven quickly got up and then found herself in her room.

Raven walked to her bed and took her clothes off and got in her pajamas. Raven fell asleep right as she put her head on her pillow and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Months Later**

Shadow stood there and watched the sunrise he missed the sunrise here in Jump city. He wished he could tell Raven that it was him and he came back for her but he didn't have the nerve to but he knew he would regret it and it killed him every time he saw her. Shadow and Karai joined the Titans since they had nowhere else to go. Raven, Shadow, and Karai all became friends and good ones too. Shadow taught Raven how to meditate for a longer period of time and how to get any sound to fall silent so she can meditate without someone disturbing her. Every time Raven saw Shadow she wished she could be with him.

She wished that she could be his but she still missed Beast boy and wanted him back so she tried to ignore her feelings but she couldn't she had grown close to him and wanted to be with him all the time. To the time she woke up to the time she went to bed. Raven was quickly drawn from her thoughts by a familiarly voice she loved. "Raven I am going to get a new book do you want to come with me? You don't have to if you don't want to" Raven just smiled at Shadow "I have nothing else to do so let's go" Raven grew closer to Shadow so she knew when he was smiling or when he was frowning or when he was angry. Raven and karai would take turns calming him down when he was mad talk to him when he angry about something but Shadow liked it when Raven would talk to him and Karai knew this.

Shadow told her about his past and told her everything and how he felt for Raven. Karai tried to force him to tell Raven but when she did their Sensei would pop in her head. It killed Karai to the core that Raven didn't know that Shadow was the boy she lost and loved. Yes that's right Karai knew about the Beast boy thing and it killed her that Raven was talking to the boy she loved years ago and she didn't know. But that's quickly going to change when they get in a battle with Dr Light.

Dr Light ran out of the bank with the money in he's hand but he was quickly met by a fist when he came out. Dr Light fell to the ground and grabbed his jaw "I think you broke it" Dr Light said to Shadow and the others "And your still talking" Shadow said and picked him up by his collar Dr Light smiled and pulled out a needle and stabbed Shadow in his arm and the fluid in the shot went into Shadows body. Shadow dropped Dr Light and gripped his arm "What did you do to me" Dr Light smiled "I injected a deadly poison that will turn you to stone in one hour so you better say your goodbyes to your family and friends because I'm sick and tired of you beating me up so this what you get" Shadow ran toward Dr Light and upper cutted him and made him fall on his back and pass out.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Dr Light was right he injected you with a poison that will turn into a stone" "Is there a cure" Asked Raven and everyone else wanted to know as well "Not that anyone knows about" Everyone couldn't believe that they were going to lose a member on their team. Shadow got up and walked to the roof he watched the city and he knew time was the time he told Raven who he was. He then knew that someone was with him he turned and found Raven with tears in her eyes "Raven come here" Raven ran toward him and gave him a hug that would put Stars to shame. Raven cried into his shoulder and Shadow hugged her back. Raven looked at him and she saw that he was crying because the fabric of his mask was wet. "Shadow please don't leave me" "I won't leave you Raven because I will always be in your heart ok and I need to tell something" Raven looked at him "You can tell me anything" Shadow let a tear escape his eye. He made his mask move he let it show his whole face. Raven just stared at him and loved his tan skin and his brown eyes. "Raven I love you" Shadow kisses Raven long and hard. When Raven open her eyes she saw that he had green skin and his hair and eyes were green "B –b-b-b east boy is that you" Shadow nodded his head "I came back for you Raven but I didn't have the courage to tell you that I LOVE YOU" Shadows clothes turned white and his mask fell to the ground and it disappeared. "OH MY GOD BEAST BOY YOUR HANDS" Shadow looked at his hand and saw that they were turning to stone he looked and Raven he then kissed Raven hard and long again. "I Love you Raven I love you" He gave Raven one more kiss it was warm but then It became cold. Raven opened her eyes and saw that Shadow was completely stone. "BEAST BOY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE COME BACK I NEED YOU" Everyone came on the roof everyone saw that Shadow was Beast boy everyone couldn't believe that Beast boy was with them all this time. Cyborg started crying and so did Star Robin was stunned and Spark didn't know why they were crying for a guy named Beast boy. Karai was crying as well and was holding Raven. Raven ran toward Shadow and pushed everyone away from her "BEAST BOY PLEASE COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU TOO I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I NEED YOU WITHOUT YOU I CANT LIVE" Raven didn't realize that her hands were glowing blue. Raven didn't know what to do so she just stared at her hands. Raven then heard Knowledge "Raven put your hands on his chest" Raven listened and put her hands on his chest.

Shadow started to come back to normal the stone fell off his arms and his legs once all the stone was gone Ravens hands stopped glowing and Shadow was breathing again. "Raven is that you" Raven just smiled and started to cry again and kissed Shadow on his lips "Yes Beast boy it's me don't you ever leave me again" "I promise that I won't ever leave you" Raven shared a kiss with Shadow. Shadow pulled away "For now on call me Crow" Raven smiled "Whatever you say" They kissed each other and never left each other's sides. Crow even slept with Raven in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Weeks Later**

"Crow can I talk to you" "Ya Rae" Crow got up and walked over to Raven and went to her room leaving the guys in the Common Room. "Crow I have some news" "Is it bad news or good news" "Well that's your decision" Crow gave Raven a confused look "Crow baby im pregnant"

**Hey you guys I hope you like this story I thought it was pretty cool and the whole mask thing I something I made up it's not real so don't go to Japan and go looking for the mask because its not real and if it was I would I already have it. Well you guys I hope you like it please REVIEW and please be honest if you liked it. **


End file.
